A great many products used by consumers, businesses and organizations degrade unacceptably unless stored in controlled environments. These products include industrial rubber products such as tires, rubber hoses, belts, engine mounts, seals, gaskets and other products. Although quantitative methods are available to measure mechanical or chemical degradation of these products, these methods are often difficult to use, require expensive equipment and training, and are rarely used in consumer products.
Visual and tactile inspections of these items is the method most commonly used for consumer and many commercial and industrial rubber products. Visual inspections are often difficult because degraded products may not be fully visible. Tactile inspections, such as squeezing a hose is very subjective and is not satisfactory in many applications.
An improved method is needed to monitor the condition of consumer and commercial/industrial rubber products that overcomes the drawbacks of current methods.